Hinata's Story
by Naruto trinity
Summary: Hinata is writing a journal detailing her life at the same time as she tries to deal with her new life. Naruto is at her side when a great tragity strikes and evil rises will she be able to coupe or will she fall to darkness
1. Entry one Chapter one

**OK I know I have two other stories going but here's the explanation. A New Konoha is a family story so I can't continue it until my sister is ready to continue. She has started a family so I do not know how long. A New Beginning is still being written. I just get all these ideas for new stories. In the end I will only continue the most popular stories. So in time I most likely discontinue the least popular story out of A New Beginning and this one. I will figure it out of story with most views and reviews. However if both seen equally popular I will write both lol.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters in this chapter.**

**Entry I**

I ask myself all the time, all the time why am I so shy? It has been this way for as long as I can remember since I was a little girl. Every day I would sit back and watch the other play. They seemed so happy and careless. I wished I could be like them carefree, I was always ignored. I don't know if it was intentional or if it was because I was so secluded. I never once made an effort to talk and play with the others. I think it was because of my father.

At home my father had such great expectations of me and I only seemed to let him down. He would tell me I was too weak and that if I wished to become heiress to the head family I needed to be stronger. I however had not wanted to me the heiress. I wanted to be normal. I could not tell him that though so I pretended to care and trained harder. However no matter how hard I trained I was always second best. My little sister was better than me in every way. She was stronger faster and even had friends. My father would always compare me to my sister. Again it didn't bother me inside but I hate to pretend it did.

My life has been the same day in and day out. No friends and no real sense of belonging. It has taken a toll on me it had even broken me. You see I never held myself in great esteem, I never dreamed of being some big shot in my village. At this point in my life I only wanted to coast by life and simply exist. But everything changed during my time at the academy. My views on life changed and soon began to realize my way of life was somewhat brought onto myself.

My first day there I stayed to myself I sat in a corner. It was that day I saw someone just like me. But unlike me he was alone not by his choice. He acted like such a fool trying to get other to pay attention. He played jokes to make others laugh. However they all seemed to ignore him even though some took notice he was alone just like me. I sensed desperation in him something I once had but never looked to fix it. He wanted others to see him he wanted others to acknowledge him. But like me he was ultimately alone. He walked to his seat next to me head hung low. I could see it in his face when he sat down that this has been his life.

I looked at him not saying a word I just studied him. He just sad there staring at his desk, I felt sorry for him. Looking at him I could tell he was hurt but something else was bothering him. I could not put my finger on it for the longest time but I sensed something very wrong about him. Not that he was a bad kid but something seemed off about him. It was shortly after our first lesson I realized what it was. He had scares on his cheeks they looked like a cat or some kind of animal but they were scares. I thought to myself that he had been hurt. But I did not bring myself to ask him about it.

Over the next few weeks it was the same he tried to get attention and was still lonely same with me but unlike him I still did not seek attention. I slowly started to realize I wanted to have his attention. I wanted him to talk to me I wanted him to see me and acknowledge me. But like it has been my whole life I did not act on my feelings.

It was about half way through our first year at the academy that I realized he liked another girl. This made me sad at first I wanted him to like me. I soon realized I had no idea why I wanted him to like but it was a feeling I could not push away. I soon started to upset me how much time he put into trying to get her to notice him. He has sat next to me every day but not once had tried to get me to notice him. Sad part was I did notice him. I start to spend day hoping he would at least talk to me but day by day it never happened. I soon started to hate myself I wanted him to talk to me but I still made no effort to talk to him either. How could I be mad at him when I still made no effort? However my anger soon turned to the other girl. I began to hate her just for the fact that she ignored him, she then would talk about him nasty thing behind his back. It infuriated me but I still did nothing. But like everything in my life I soon began to not care again. I started to tell myself I didn't need him. And then at the end of our first year everything changed. It was that day my life started to have meaning and I began to care for life again. It started slow but it all began that day.

It was a typical day, but unlike every other day he did not act foolishly, he did not try to get any ones attention. He then sat next to me just like every other day however out of the corner of my eye he turned to look at me. I pretended to not notice I acted to stare at the paper in front of me. Then it happened he spoke to me.

"You're very quiet you know, why don't you talk to anyone?" He asked me. It was the first words he had ever spoken to me. I soon felt a strange tingle in my face then it started to feel warm.

"Hey are you ok? Your face is turning red." He told me. I just shook my head up and down letting him know I was in fact ok.

I looked up at him and saw he was smiling. The warm feeling in my face got more intense. Then the most amazing thing happened.

"My Name is Naruto, yours is Hinata right?" He told me his name and knew mine. It should not have surprised me we were in the same class. But I could not help but smile. He then put his hand out and smiled.

"It's nice to finally talk to you, even though you have yet to say a word." I took his hand and shook it.

"I…It's nice to meet you to N..Naruto." I finally spoke to him and I felt amazing.

He then told me I had a cute voice. It was the last thing I remember before I woke up on the floor with him and the teacher over me. I remember hearing Naruto's voice.

"Iruka sensei is she going to be ok?" He was concerned about me it made me smile inside.

"She's fine she just fainted, a little rest she will be fine." I heard Iruka tell Naruto I then heard Naruto breathe in relief.

That was when I knew I loved Naruto. Crazy as it may seem, since it was only the first time I ever talk to him. But I knew deep in my heart I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

_Hinata Hyuuga _

"Hey Hinata are you going be ready to leave soon." Oh the sweet sound of My Naruto's voice.

I can't believe I was up all night. I turn to look at Naruto and look into his eyes. It's the same as always they are deep and full of love and kindness. I still can't believe I am with him. He is everything to me, and I now know I am his everything. I lean in to kiss him and he returns the gesture.

"Hinata we need you to be ready we have an appointment with Lady Tsunade today." Naruto voice is so soft and full of love oh how I love him. His warm embrace is like heaven.

"I'm ready, let's get going Naruto." I tell him with reassurance in my voice. He grabs my hand and guides me out into the village streets. People pass us and smile. They comment on my looks and some even comment on how cute we look together. The village has come to accept us after years of disapproval. It was a major event that changed their view about Naruto. It was only after that event that he was accepted in the village. But this story is not about that, at least not yet.

We arrive at the clinic for my appointment when Lady Tsunade walks in. "Well if it isn't the newlyweds. Hinata you look great and you are defiantly coming along well." Tsunade smiles at us and it makes us smile back.

Yes Naruto and I are married we got married three weeks ago. And this story is about the family we are going to be starting. Oh yea I also forgot to mention I'm pregnant and today is the day we find out if it's male or female I'm so excited.

**Well I know I have three stories going now but I can't help it went I have a new idea I got to write it down. Please review and comment. Please let me know if you like it.**


	2. Entry one Chapter two

**Next chapter out, please please review I want to know what you think. But be nice if you don't like it just say you don't like it don't bash me.**

**I do not own Naruto**

I can't remember the last time I enjoyed and actual day off. With all my missions and now with my pregnancy and all the doctor appointments I have had no real time to rest. Yesterday I found out I am having a little girl. Lady Tsunade gave me a no work order. For the next two months no missions no heavy lifting. Naruto has a day off for the first time in years the Anbu has granted him a week off to spend with me.

It makes me happy that my life is now coming together. As a little girl I would have never thought this would have happened. I could only dream of being Naruto's wife as a little girl. I have gained many friends and many enemies. I have officially declined the Hyuuga Family Chair. It made my father happy to say the least. My little sister Hanabi is the next Heiress but she is this years away from gaining that title.

I love thinking that soon I will be raising a family. My own family and I will be with the one I truly love. I only wish he would hurry and get here. He left an hour ago to check into something at work. I asked him to stay here but he insisted it was important.

"Why is your daddy taking so long?" I ask my unborn daughter as I smile at my belly.

"I am sorry happy you will be part of a wonderful family."

Even though I am no longer apart of the Hyuuga family, I have come to accept lots of friends as family. Naruto also has a loving family even though none are related by blood. My life has turned out so perfect it will only get better from here.

As I'm getting ready to take a nap I hear a knock at the door. I get up with a little difficulty due to the pregnancy. I walk to the door and open it. "Yes can I help you?" I ask with a smile before I realize who it is.

"I told you to leave me alone Sakura. I don't want you to cause trouble." I say realizing that it was Sakura standing at my door step. After Naruto stopped paying attention to her and started to be with me she got jealous and decided she happened to be in love with Naruto. Ever since then she has only caused trouble for me and Naruto.

"Look Hinata I only came to tell you I wish you luck, you are going to need it." She started to turn and walk away.

"Wait what do you mean? Are you threatening me?" I ask her.

"Hinata I don't threaten people. I just wanted you to know that everyone gets what's coming to them." she then turn and walked away.

I stood there for a moment not understanding what she meant. I don't know how long I stood there but I soon saw Naruto walking up the street with a smile waving at me. I smiled back and waved at him. As he got closer I realized he was carrying a bag full of things.

"Hey sweetie how are you." He said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss. "And you my little one how are you treating your mother?" He asked as he knelt down to kiss my belly.

I smiled knowing how happy Naruto was to be a dad. All I hear from people is how he brags about how wonderful his daughter will be and how he is going to spoil her. It makes me laugh when I hear people talk about Naruto and how he plans to raise his daughter to be the strongest Hokage ever.

My smile fades as Naruto stands and asks me about Sakura. "I saw Sakura walking down the street I never see her here. Is she giving you problems?"

I look at him and shake my head. "No she is not causing trouble. She only stopped by to wish me luck with the baby." I force a fake smile to reassure Naruto.

I know deep down he knows I'm lying but he will not push the issue. It something he does, he does not force me to talk about things I don't want to talk about. "Well if you say, so but if you need to tell me anything just know that I am here, and I will listen."

"Well Naruto I remember you promising me a nice dinner tonight." I change the subject not wanting to talk about Sakura.

"I did and I will deliver on my promise as soon as you open my gift." He hands me the bag and smiles.

"What is it? I can't believe you bought me something." I look at the bag wondering what could be inside.

"Well you have to open it to see what it is."

I look at him then back at the bag. I open it and reach inside the bag and pull out a wrapped Kimono. I set the bag down and stare at the Kimono. It is the one I have been looking at for months now. I untie the string and let it unfold I hold it up to see how it looks. I then hold it against myself to see if it would fit.

"You will look so beautiful in it Hinata." Naruto tells me with a smile.

"How did you know I wanted this I never told you or anybody?" I ask him.

"Ino told me she sees you every day passing by the store across from her flower shop and sees you staring into the window at this very Kimono. So I decided to buy it for you."

"But Naruto this Kimono is expensive. With the baby coming we can't afford to buy things like this."

"Hinata don't worry I got everything covered. Beside with you giving me everything I wanted to get you something you wanted." Naruto tells me as he puts his hand to my cheek. I press my cheek harder into his hand and smile.

"Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go eat." Naruto tells me.

"Ok"

I turn and got to the room to get dressed as I am putting on the kimono I can't help but think about what Sakura told me. It bothered me not knowing what she meant. I soon push the thought aside and finished getting ready and met Naruto out in the living room. He stood up and looked at me eyes wide he stared at me for a little longer before speaking. "You are the most beautiful women in the world. I am lucky to be with you."

I could feel myself blushing and I smiled at him. "I am lucky to be with a man who loves me back as much as I love him."

He then walked up to me and grabbed my hand and guided me out the door. I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked across the village. It made me smile seeing everyone waving at us wishing us a good evening. We soon arrived at the place where we were going to have dinner. I looked around and saw it was crowded and everyone was chatting. Then when everyone saw us it got quite. Everyone was now staring at Naruto and me with smiles. Then as we reached our table and sat down everyone began to chatter again.

"What was that about?" I asked Naruto.

"I have no idea. But there is something I have to tell you Hinata."

I look at Naruto waiting for him to continue. He then takes a deep breath and begins to speak. "Today the Anbu Capitan told me there are rumors of people wanting to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Who would want to hurt me?" I ask Naruto with a worried voice.

"Right now it's only a rumor but for now he has ordered a squad to watch over you at all times till we can get this sorted out." Naruto tells me

"You mean I'm going to be fallowed from now on?" I ask him

"Well yes but it's for your safety and it's only going to be for a short while." Naruto tries to reassure me.

I look down in disbelief that someone would want to hurt me. Then I remember Sakura and what she told me. "Naruto I have to tell you something. Remember when I said Sakura didn't say much well I lied to you."

Naruto looked at me. "Ok then what did she tell you?"

I hesitated for a moment. "Hinata tell me."

"She told me that she wanted to wish me luck. And that everyone gets what's coming to them."

Naruto looked a little worried. He then looked up and looked around. I saw him nod his head slightly then he looked back at me. "Naruto what was that? Why did you just nod right now?"

"Look Hinata we came here to a public place so we would be safer. "

"Safer I thought you said it was just a rumor?"

"Well it seems it may not be just a rumor Hinata." Naruto looked at me.

My mind began to race, I started to think of people that would want to hurt me and very few came to mind. Then I went to my baby. "Naruto our daughter if they hurt me they could kill our daughter."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. Then I felt his hand on my chin. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm here ok Hinata?"

I nodded my head and smiled I knew Naruto would protect me I was just scared for our baby. "Ok now let's enjoy the rest of the night and we can put this all behind us soon."

The rest of the night went smoothly. I soon realized who and where the Anbu were. They were Naruto's squad. I then realized I had nothing to worry about with them watching. As the dinner that we ordered arrived I realized how little I had eaten today. As more time passed I noticed the restaurant was getting emptier as people left. Some even stopped to congratulate us on everything. Some gave us gifts.

"Naruto thank you for this wonderful night and dinner. It was amazing. I love you Naruto."

"I love you to Hinata. I only want the best for you and our baby." He tells me with a smile. I can't help but smile and at times like this I believe him with my whole heart.

As we finish our dinner I realize there are only a handful of people left besides us. And then out of nowhere a strange filling over takes my body. The hair on the back of my neck stands up and chills run down my back. Then I see the same discomfort in Naruto's eyes.

"Hinata I need you stay here something is wrong." Naruto tells me as he stands up.

"I feel it to Naruto but what's wrong what's happening?" I ask him as he walks around the table to my side

"I am going to talk to the Hokage I need you to say here until I get back the Anbu will keep you safe." He tells me with a kiss to the cheek.

He walks out of the restaurant and I see him talk to a few Anbu before he walked out of site. I then see the Anbu disappear but I can still feel their presence. I can't help the fear and anger growing inside of me. It scares me that my unborn daughters' life is at stake but it also angers me that someone would dare hurt my family.

"Miss would you like me to clear your table and bring you dessert?" A waiter breaks my train of thought.

"Yes please I'll just have something sweet surprise me." I tell him, he then walks away.

It seems like hours go by as I eat my dessert. Then out of the corner of my eye I see Naruto return. He walks up to me with a smile. "Everything is going to be ok Hinata. The Hokage has told me the situation has been taken care of. They found the ones responsible for the threats."

"Who was it? I want to know who threatened my family." I ask him with anger.

"We will find out tomorrow, so tonight you can rest." I feel him walk up behind me and grab my shoulder.

"Naruto there is something wrong still. I still have that weird feeling."

"I don't understand Hinata its ok I just told you that the Hokage has taken care of it."

It is then I realize that something is very wrong, something about the whole situation is not right. "I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen tonight. Naruto i can't remember but who told you about this Kimono and where did you buy it?"

"Hinata I think that hardly matters right now."

"No I want to know Naruto who told you about this Kimono?" I ask him again.

"It was Ino she told me there you happy."

"Naruto, why are you talking to me like this? You never talk to me like this."

His grip tightens on my shoulder and I feel him stand up straight. "It is because you are acting strange."

"Naruto you're hurting my Shoulder." I tell him as I try to break free from his grip.

It is then I see someone burst through the door. "HINATA, GET AWAY THAT IS NOT NARUTO!" An Anbu screams at me.

My head moves to the side out of instinct. I feel the air move by my ear and see a sharp Kunai that was intended to kill me. I grab the hand holding it and slammed the back of my head into their nose. It sent then stumbling backward. I got up and turned to look at my attacker. They still looked like Naruto only now they had a broken nose.

The imposter Naruto lunged at me again with the Kunai. I again dodged it this time grabbing his arm. I then slammed my elbow into the side of their head and then my knee into their gut. They doubled over in pain as blood poured form their mouth. I watched as he struggled to his feet. "Tell me where Naruto is now."

They continued to struggle. I looked outside and saw the Anbu were now fighting others. I then saw one of them fall. I watched as they crawled to the doorway. "HINATA YOU NEED TO RUN NOW GT OUT OF HERE."

I then saw the Anbu fall Senbon covering his back. He died trying to protect me. I then walked over and grabbed the one who attacked me. "Where's Naruto? Tell me now."

"He is probably dead just like you are about to be."

I then grabbed him picking him up. I grabbed his Kunai and jammed it into his shoulder. "Who is the one who ordered this? Who wants to harm my family?"

"Go to hell bitch."

"Who are you, Why you impersonating Naruto?" I demanded

"I said go to hell." He said to me as he spit in my face.

"You first asshole, you think you can try to hurt me and my family and live think again." I pull the Kunai out of his shoulder and buried it in his temple."

I looked around as the body hit the floor. I then saw him it was Naruto. He was fighting outside, I wanted to help but I knew I needed to leave. I needed to protect my baby. I was looking for a way to leave when I saw Naruto making his way to me. "Hinata you need to leave out the back way I will cover you."

"Naruto come with me please. I need you to be with me." I begged him.

"I think you can handle yourself sweetie." He told me as he looked at the body on the floor.

"Ok but promise me you will come home safe?"

"I will there is a squad waiting at the house they will keep you safe." Naruto kissed me and pointed to the back door. "Now go."

I turned to leave out the back door as I opened the door I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and a warm sensation running down my Kimono. I looked down and saw a Knife sticking in my stomach. Tears flowed down my cheeks as I turn and heard Naruto screaming. "NNOOO HINATA."

I turned back and looked at who was hold the knife. It was Sakura she was the one who wanted to hurt me. It was her that the rumors where about. I then fell to my knees. "Why Sakura, why did you hurt my baby?"

She did not answer me she only kicked me over and walked away. I then felt someone holding me. It was Naruto. "Hinata hang in there. We will get help please hang in there."

"The baby Naruto what about the baby please save our daughter."

"It is ok Hinata everything will be ok."

I could see his tears running down his face. "Naruto the baby I'm sorry I could not save our baby."

"No Hinata it's my fault. But please stay awake. I need you to stay awake don't close your eyes." I could hear the panic in his voice.

I tried to stay awake but the world was getting darker and my eyes were getting heavier. I then realized I was dying. I looked up at him and raised my hand and cupped his cheek. "Naruto it's not your fault remember I love you. And don't blame yourself."

"No Hinata don't go, please stay with me." He begged.

I tried to answer but everything went black the last thing I heard was him crying as the sound faded and the world went black. I then felt his warm tears hitting my skin, before I felt my life slip from my body.

**Ok End of chapter I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. Please comment on story let me know what you think about it.**


	3. Entry one Chapter three

**Well this chapter proved to be a little tricky but I think it turned out ok. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading my story hope you are enjoying it.**

**I do not own Naruto**

I can feel my life slipping away into darkness, I know the end is coming yet I still cling to the false hope of being saved. I can feel Naruto holding me close. I can hear him begging me not to leave. It just breaks my heart that my Naruto has lost everything our baby is gone and now I am dying. I promised him long time ago I would not leave him, and now like some many others in his life I have let him down. I can't let this happen, but most of all I let our unborn daughter down. She did not even have the chance to live. She won't know the greatness of life and she won't meet her wonderful father.

I let both of them down I failed as a mother and wife. I just don't understand how this happened. I wish I could change it, I wish I could have another chance to make things right. The warmth of Naruto's body is fading and I know I am close to crossing over. His cries for help are filled with desperation and sadness. Like his warmth his voice is fading. It's here the time has come for me to leave this world.

"Please Hinata don't die I will do anything, please don't die." I hear his last cry then silence and coldness takes over.

Is this this what death is only darkness? It's kind of depressing. I can still feel the deep sorrow in my heart, I still feel the deep urge to cry but I can't. What is this place it's so cold and dark.

"Come here young one, I will give you what you seek."

Where did that voice come from? It is very sinister and deep. I can't see anything yet I feel dawn to it. My body starts to move in a random direction and it's as if I have no control of my own body.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I shout looking for answers.

"I am your salvation. And I only wish to help you." It bellows back and my questions.

Its voice is loud but still seems to come from far away. "I still don't understand what you want with me."

I continue to walk and wait for a response. It seems like a great deal of time has pass then It comes. The deep voice rumbles. "I only wish to aid you. And I also wish to shed some light on your life."

"What do you mean shed light on my life? And I really doubt any one or thing can aid me in the way I need." I tell it knowing that the help I want is not possible to get.

"You doubt my abilities? You dare question me?" It roars I can tell I have angered it.

"Sorry I did not mean to anger you, but I need to know am I dead?"

Silence falls again and this time no answer comes. I continue to walk and I still have no control of where I am going. I still don't know where I am going or even where I am for that fact. All I know is this place is cold and dark. It is a place I do not want to be, I only want to be gone from this place. I also want my baby back, I want Naruto back, I just want my life back. If this is death then there I no hope, my hands move to my stomach to where only a short time ago and baby was growing. I then feel a cold wet feeling. I realize it is the blood from my wound.

If I am truly dead how can I feel, how can I still have a bleeding wound? It does not make sense, I still need answers and the only way I will get then is by getting to the voice. Then my body stops and stands still. After a short time a faint light starts to glow right in front of me. A pool of liquid is at my feet and across for the pool of liquid I can see a dark figure standing there.

"Finally you have arrived Hinata. Now I will answer any questions you have. Then I will give you a choice."

"I have lots of questions, but what choice do you speak of?" I ask the thing standing in front of me.

"In time human, but to answer your question from earlier you are dead in a sense."

I didn't understand what the voice meant. It only made me even more confused. It was a situation that continued to baffle me. I know I am not alive I know I lost the baby and Naruto was no longer by my side. I only wish things would be simpler.

"I don't understand what do you mean I am dead in a sense? Am I dead or not it's a simple question."

"You are no longer among the living my dear. But you have yet to fully pass on into the afterlife."

"I still don't understand what you mean. "

"When the pink haired women stabbed you, you died but you still wait judgment."

"You mean Sakura? So it was her, it was her the entire time she wanted me dead." I was upset but I still needed to know.

"Yes she wanted you dead. You stood in the way of her and Naruto. She felt you stole Naruto from her."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Sakura always ignored Naruto. She pushed him away it was her fault not mines. Why did my daughter suffer?" It confused me that Sakura felt I was in her way.

"The one you call Sakura saw the child as a permanent block. She felt with the child Naruto would not notice her. So she decided to kill the unborn child and you along with it."

"She can't possibly think Naruto will be with her after what she did, can she? I mean She kill me and his daughter." I asked.

"She was blinded by rage and jealousy she did not think of the consequences of her actions. As we speak she is pending execution."

"Wait already it hasn't even been an hour. How can she have gone through trial?" I ask the voice

"It may have been an hour here but weeks have passed in the living world."

I stood there thinking there were so many other things I wanted to ask but my mind raced. It made it hard to concentrate. I also noticed the light between me and the figure was flickering. Then the voice boomed again.

"Time is running short, we must hurry this up. I make judgments on the newly departed but you, you are a unique case."

"Unique how what do you mean?" I asked becoming uneasy.

Then the figure moved closer to the light revealing its face. "You're a Shinagami, so it's true you control the passage to the afterlife."

"Yes but as I said time I running out we must hurry. I now offer you a choice."

"What kind of choice, what do you mean time is running out?"

"I offer you the chance to go back to the point in your life of your choosing. You will still retain your memories. Everything that has happened to you until now will still be with you."

"You mean I can go back and prevent everything using what I know now?"

"Yes however I must warn you every different decision you make will alter your life greatly. For example, if you choose you go back to your child hood. And you decide to no longer be shy you may never get the chance to meet Naruto. If you go back to when you and Naruto started dating and decide to alter any conversation you had with him you may never conceive your daughter. Do you understand?"

It struck me that I have a second chance at life however I may never have the same life. I do not want to change my life at all. I want the same exact life without the fear for my life or my daughters. But If I make any different choices I may not have the same life. I don't know what to do, I want the same life.

"Make your decision now."

"Ok I want to go back to the restaurant an hour before I was killed." I tell him knowing the chances of changing my life was almost none since I have not lived much past that time.

"So it will be done. But another word of warning your life and your child's life will still be in danger."

"I realize this but I can at least I know what is coming and try to change the outcome of my life from that moment on." I tell him

"Ok it is your choice."

He then backs out of the lights and the dim glow of the light begins to flicker rapidly. Then like a vacuum I am pulled off my feet and lifted into a blinding light. The light subsides and I see Naruto setting in front of me.

"I can't believe it, it worked." I say laughing

I then reach across the table hugging and kissing Naruto. He looks at me as if I have gone crazy. "Hinata did you not hear what I told you?"

"I heard Naruto I am just happy to see you and be with you." I tell him not realizing I am changing everything by say what I am saying.

"Well ok but I have to go. I have to speak to the Hokage. I will be back soon, ok?" He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

"Ok and please take your time I will be ok." I tell him as he walks away.

Just like before the Anbu are watching and like before I have the chills and I know have the chance to prevent everything.

"Excuse me miss, may I clear your table, and bring you some dessert?"

It's the same waiter from before. "Um no thank you I will just wait here for my husband."

"As you wish." He says with a bow and walks away.

I have to do something and quick. However I feel different as if something has changed. I then see out of the corner of my eye Sakura walking into the restaurant. She is making her way to me and she seems tense. Its then I see that she has been crying. I watch as she gets closer and then sits down at the table next to me.

"I am sorry Hinata, you are a friend of mine but I can't let you have Naruto."

"What are you talking about you bitch. You had your chance now it's mine. Leave me Naruto and our daughter alone, we want nothing to do with you." I tell her and I can hear my voice is full of hate.

This is different but why? She did not show her face last time, she sent a decoy last time why the change? What am I to do now?

"Leave now Sakura I know you are here to hurt me." I see her head shoot up in surprise.

"But how did you know? It was supposed to be a secret. Ino blabbed didn't she?"

"Ino is part of this too?" My eyes widen and the sense of betrayal deepens.

"It was her idea but she decided to back out so I had to kill her." I now realized why she was crying she had just killed her best friend.

"You risk everything just to have Naruto? You even killed your friend. What is wrong with you Sakura? You are insane if you think killing me will bring Naruto running to you. He will kill you if you harm me or his child."

"Kill you? Who said anything about killing you? It's Naruto I want to kill. Because I know it will cause you the same grief you have caused me."

My eyes widen and I realized everything has changed. It Naruto she wants this time but why the big change I have not done much different from last time. Then it hit me that even the slightest difference in actions has drastic changes.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto you psycho."

"Like you have much choice in the matter, but you are welcome to try to stop me. Take charge of your life and try to stop me." Sakura say as she begins to walk away.

On instinct I grab a knife off the table and throw it at Sakura. I see her dodge it with little effort even with her back turned. "You have to do better than that Hinata dear."

"Now like I said take control of your life and stop me."

I look down and rub my belly feeling our baby move and I then realize it is my life I I need to take control and I will stop her. Getting up from the table I head out to find Naruto and warn him. I now have a second chance at life and I won't waste it or have it taken from me not by that bitch Sakura.

**Well thank you for hanging in there but entry one ends here. Entry two starts next. I love writing this story. Please comment and let me know what you think. Please I want to know what you guys think. Just to let you guys now I have five Entries planned so far with at least two chapters in each entry with room to expand depending on how everyone likes the story.**


End file.
